


On The Verge of Something Wonderful

by doncasterly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different didn't feel so bad now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Verge of Something Wonderful

Zayn cradled his head in his hands, swearing softly under his breath. She was sitting across from him, eyebrow cocked and lips pursed. "Anything wrong?" Her voice was high, twinkling in the air like a chime, and he peered at her through his fingers, sighing loudly; completely obvious.

"I'm bored." The statement settled between them, practically dust, and she - Jasmine - picked at her food, fork idly scraping along the plate. She then brought the utensil to her mouth, sucking off the remainder of the spaghetti, a thoughtful expression in her blue eyes. Her long, golden waves fell over her shoulder, glimmering in the restaurant light, and Zayn was reminded of someone. Someone who shares the exact same shade.

He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his thoughts and she exhaled. "What do you want to do then?" Her tone was sharper now and he swore he could feel it pierce right through him. He gulped, avoiding her gaze. He never realized how blue they were, like the sky on a crisp winter morning. And there it was again, that familiar feeling.

_Niall._

"No, I mean I'm bored with this." He waved his arms for emphasis. "With what we have."

"Are...are you breaking up with me?"

When he didn't respond, she stood up, face red. The chair dug into the floor and the tables next to them stopped their conversations, suddenly interested. The overwhelming silence washed over Zayn, leaving him completely paralyzed with embarrassment, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. He shut his eyes briefly, preparing himself for the worst, when...nothing happened. She turned on her heel and stormed out, leaving him to pick up the tab.

As he shakily paid for everything, the restaurant returned to its normal hustle and bustle state. He apologized to the waiter and ran out of there as fast as he could, suddenly longing (and absolutely grateful) for the privacy of his flat. He was met with the sound of arguing when he arrived at the front door. There were two voices, one male and one female. The male voice belonged to his room mate (and best mate) Niall, the other his girlfriend Shirley. He stood, waiting it out. They usually got into rows like this. One time, he joked that they fight more than they fuck and Niall just laughed, punching him playfully in the arm.

_He never denied it._

The fighting went on and on, so much so that Zayn was tempted to pull out a cigarette. Just as he was lighting up, the door slammed open and Shirley stomped out, bags in hand. "You can just fuck off, Niall!" She stumbled, falling into Zayn, and that furthered her anger. She elbowed him hard, causing him to gasp out in pain. She ignored his cries, stomping down the hall, never to be heard from again.

"Zayn?" Niall was in the archway, his bright blue eyes wide, "What the hell happened? Are you alright?" He dove forward, arms going around Zayn's waist, steadying him. Those arms continued to hold him until they were inside and Zayn plopped on the couch, grimacing as he did so. Niall sat next to him, his gaze unwavering. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," Zayn smiled, wincing through the pain, "Just a bit of bruising, I think."

"Fucking-" Niall cut himself off, eyes staring off at the floor. "I'm sorry." His voice was low, barely audible, but Zayn heard it anyway. He slid an arm around Niall, comforting and reassuring.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do it."

"No, but I feel like I did, just by dating her."

Zayn chuckled, holding Niall closer to him, and he felt his heart swell at the small smile that he received in response. The other nuzzled into him, his blond hair tickling him and Zayn crinkled his nose, a vain attempt to ward off a sneeze. It didn't work. "Oh, God, Zayn!" Niall shot up, making his way to the shower. "You got it in my hair!" He pouted, picking apart strands. "I'm going to have to wash off now."

"It's your fault!" Zayn called out, "You just had to shove your hair in my face." He was met with an obscene gesture and sat in silence for a bit while Niall cleaned himself off. "You big baby," he stated the moment Niall stepped back into the living room, "It was just a sneeze."

"A huge sneeze," Niall corrected, settling back into the cushions, "So, how did your night with Jasmine go?"

Zayn looked at him for a few seconds, utterly confused. "Oh! Oh, yeah, it went...alright." He averted his eyes, suddenly aware of the increase in his heartbeat. "Actually, it...it ended. More like, I ended it."

"Shit, really? Oh, man. I'm sorry."

Zayn waved, shaking his head. "No need to apologize, really. I feel better about it. Besides..." He trailed off, hoping that Niall wouldn't notice the flush in his cheeks. "I...I like someone else."

It was practically instanteous. Niall lunged forward, lips meeting Zayn's with such force, he swore he heard his brain rattling. They stayed there, stuck to each other like glue, Niall climbing onto Zayn's lap, hooking his legs around him, and Zayn dug into him, fingernails scratching along Niall's back, sure to leave marks. They kissed again and again, just because they could. Zayn wanted nothing more than to taste Niall, to memorize him with his tongue. He fisted the fabric, pulling Niall in closer, and their bodies flushed, heartbeats echoing.

It was a long time before they pulled away. The air was heavier now; different. They cradled each other, digits running aimlessly over skin. Niall was the first to break the silence and he anxiously looked at Zayn. "Does this...change anything?"

"I don't think so. Not unless you want it to." Zayn reached over, taking Niall's hand into his own. He held him, squeezing him gently. "We'll take baby steps, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Different didn't feel so bad now.

 


End file.
